chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Briarwood
The barony of Briarwood started out as little more than a small village on the northern shores of Blackthorn lake. Originally known as Blackthorn's Landing, it was a landmark on the water-route between the small settlement of Farhold (which later becomes the city of Highward ) and Northhaven . ''616 KR: Battle of the Three Thorns See also: Battle of the Three Thorns 624 KR: Destruction of Blackthorn's Landing Years later, as Nasyr was growing into womanhood, a request was sent to the village to send a force of men north to the mouth of the Blackthorn river and escort a party to the town of Highward. It was not an uncommon request as nobles from the city of North Haven wished to migrate to the growing town that was once a dwarf mine. This request was particular as it was not just to protect some nobles who had never had mud on their boot. This time there was a Reverened Mother of the Temple of Amara. Clerics were always in short-supply and having one pass through their lands would be a welcome site. Szejan asked his daughter Nasyr, to make the journey with a dozen of her rangers to protect the High Priestess. The Reverened Mother, a woman named Ganna, was traveling with her son - a young maned named Calavar who had recently been made a Knight by the Baron of Northshield. When the party returned down the river to the town of Blackthorn's Landing , they found it in flames and nearly half of the people slain. Goblins had attacked in mass while Nasyr was away. She was able to find her father, Szejan and say goodbye to him before he died. With the town burned, half of their people slain and her father dead - Nasyr knew she had to be strong for her people but she also had to safely deliver the Reverened Mother to Highward. Ganna and her son stayed for nearly two weeks at the village burying the dead and healing the injured before she asked Nasyr to escort her the rest of the way to the city where she would be installed as the High Priest of the Amarite temple there. Once she had been delivered, Calavar told Nasyr that he would be returning with her to the village to help rebuild. As a Knight was bound to protect his charge - in this case his own mother. It was she, as the Reverened Mother of the Temple of Amara in the City of Highward, who instructed him to go to the village and protect all who would seek shelter within its walls. With most of the village in flames, they would have to rebuild. It was Calavar who suggested that it be renamed as it was no longer the sleepy little village that Szejan had created. 626 KR: Founding of Thornhaven The new settlement would be a thriving town on the river - a haven amongst the thorns of the Briarwood forest; Thornhaven. 630 KR: Founding of March of Blackthorn March of Blackthorn is established around the town of Thornhaven '665 KR: Founding of March of Norwyd' March of Norwyd is established around the town of Stonebury. The Stonebury road breaks off of the River road and continues westward through the march. '670 KR: Founding of March of Eastwyck' March of Eastwyck is founded as the town of Browin. The River Road breaks off to form the Browin Road - wrapping around the southern end of the Briarwood Forest . '700 KR: Founding of March of Southmarch' March of Southmarch is founded as the town of Willow Dale .The Browin road continues to wrap around the southern end of the Briarwood forest. '710 KR: Founding of March of Westreach' March of Westreach is founded as the town of Westhall .The Stonebury road continues to wrap around the northern end of the Briarwood forest. '740 KR: Founding of March of Evanyl' March of Evanyl is founded as the town of Pinecrest .The Browin road continues to wrap around the southern end of the Briarwood forest and meets the Stonebury Road. 810 KR: Claiming the Shadow Bloom Valley Lord Gymon Alba is commanded by his father, the Baron of Briarwood, to settle the Shadow Bloom Valley for the Barony and to send back its rich resources. 840 KR: Seige of Shadow Bloom Three Darkscale Kobold clans unify to attack the human settlements after forces under the instruction of Gymon Alba , Lord of Shadow Bloom, was sent to antagonize the kobolds into a fight. *'Kobold Clans:' Darkspear Clan, Nightwing Clan, Blackclaw Clan *'Destroyed settlements:' Fireford, Stormfalls Quarry 843 KR: Thornhaven Priory A Priory is constructed in the town of Thornhaven. *History of Thornhaven Priory 850 KR: Reclaiming Shadow Bloom Keep'' Lord Dannyr Silverthorn is commanded by Baron Durman Alba to retake Shadow Bloom Valley and maintain the hold. Category:Barony/Briarwood Category:History/North Marches